Salmon and White
by ElementofHeart
Summary: [NaLi Drabbles][12/20] A series of NaLi drabbles that vary between our favorite salmon-haired pyro and white-haired mage. Current Prompt: Haze. Suggestions for future prompts are welcome as well.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**Gone**

* * *

 **Word Count: 425**

* * *

 **He tried to forget his past.**

He has been left behind before, alone in a cave without his guardian there to protect him, to reassure him that he would be alright in a world that doesn't know he exists. He is alone and helpless, a child left without his father.

He screams at the world, punches erupting in flames, trees falling and burning, animals scattering, howls crying out.

He is taking his anger out at nature; at the cruel, dark world that wants to see him crumble into despair. It slowly breaks him down piece by piece, eating away at his weak points until he can no longer fight back. Until there is nothing but _pain_ and _loss._

He feels broken inside. Unfixable.

He is starting to become an empty shell of his usual self, numb to the sensation of happiness or warmth. Because he has been left behind again, and his poor heart can't even begin to mend the deep hole that re-appeared. The same one he had once believed had been healed after he met her.

Tears flow down his cheeks freely, teeth clenched and vision blurring. Blow after blow he gives to the large, strong tree, wanting it to fall down under his wrath; under his _mercy._

Because he hates feeling weak. He knows he is pathetic, moronic, absolutely worth nothing.

 _He is nothing without her._

But for an instant, he remembers holding her in his arms, bathing in the afterglow of their passionate night. Her scent lingering in the night air, their bodies molding against each other, huddled for warmth, as he can't help but believe that maybe...he can finally move on and start life anew with her familiar blue eyes and snow white hair.

 _So fucking naive._

A mission is what destroys their future. What takes her away from him.

She leaves with a smile, eyes bright, as she tells him, _"I'll be back. Take care."_

He is absolutely oblivious to what would happen next. _"You too. I love you."_

His worst mistake was letting her go.

Word reaches fast. It doesn't take long before the news finally hits him. And he is instantly running, mind racing; the pounding of his heart is all he hears.

 _Deny, deny, deny._ He tells himself. He can't believe it. No, he doesn't _want to._

 _Because she couldn't leave him too._

The sight of a comatose Elfman and broken Mira is the only proof he needs.

She is gone.

And he is alone once more.

* * *

 **Eh, kinda started out a little angsty. But it'll get better soon, I promise. :)**

 **Anyways, I have pretty much the entire story written out, so this story won't have long updates like my other stories do. I am open to suggestions for prompts as well. ^^ So feel free to comment me some.**

 **This fic is NaLi, of course. ;) Hope you all enjoyed it, so please read and review. More reviews = more updates.**

 **\- Casey10rok**


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**Hope**

* * *

 **Word Count: 369**

* * *

 **She held onto him everyday.**

Days turn to weeks. Weeks to months. Months to years.

Everyday she put on a facade—a mask she puts on her face to convince herself that she belongs her. That her family is here.

That _he's_ here.

But no matter how much she tries to desperately believe, as she spends time with him, gets close to him, makes memories with him: she knows deep down in her pathetic and aching heart that _it's not him. It's not her Natsu._

They have the same face. The same eyes, the same salmon hair, the same smile. Heck, she'd even guess the same _body._

But what always her snaps her from the fake reality that is Edolas, what always gives her a reason to continue on with this illusion of how Earthland, her _real_ home, really is in this world: is their personality.

Her Natsu is strong, confident, cocky, lovable, determined, misunderstood. She knows him inside and out: his weaknesses, his strengths, his humor, his fears, his goals, his love for her.

This Natsu is apologetic, afraid, weak, frail, and polite. Only when he is in his vehicle does he remind her of her Natsu. But even in his car, he is something that she knows her Natsu is not: highly arrogant and condescending.

They are not the same. They will _never_ be the same. Not now, not ever.

She clings to the last memory she has of him. The fleeting kiss on her forehead, his large toothy grin as he wishes her good luck on her mission.

How is Natsu coping without her, she thinks. Her head is on her knees, as she watches the moon from outside of "her guild", feeling comfort in the fact that at least the bright moon she and Natsu always looked at was still the same in this world.

 _What is he doing right now._ She thinks. _Is he thinking of her the same way she's thinking of him?_

She lets out a sniffle, eyes growing watery as she hugs her knees and shuts her eyes close. The smallest of sobs escapes her.

She can only hope that maybe one day, she can go back home.

* * *

 **Haha, I did say last chapter was going to be the last angsty one, but...^^' I couldn't resist. I need to make last chapter and this chapter a pair.**

 **Thank you all who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. :) The NaLi ship will live on~!**

 **Suggestions for prompts are welcome. ^^ Just review and leave a prompt.**

 **More reviews = more updates. So please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rest

**Rest**

* * *

 **Word Count: 758**

* * *

 **He can't sleep unless she's right beside him.**

The sky is dark, the moon is up, and everyone is in their respective homes getting ready for bed and their daily activities that would follow the next day.

Natsu was waiting patiently on their bed, eyes occasionally flickering to the small crack of light escaping from their bathroom door, where his wife was currently attending to her dental hygiene. He is as tired as she is, having spend the entire day on a job with his team in capturing some members of a pathetic so-called "dark guild" that caught the attention of some villagers while his wife had attended to the bar by herself, seeing as Mira had to take care of her sick child at home.

But he is determined to stay awake despite it being almost one in the morning. Because he can't sleep without his wife beside him.

It's absolutely childish, really. It affects him so much to not have her presence near him at night, it is almost nearly impossible to get through jobs that have him away for a few nights.

But whatever the case is, he can't rest at ease without Lisanna. He needed to be able to see her, hear her soft breaths as she slumbers, feel her warm, silky smooth skin as she spoons herself against his body.

While it wasn't a huge sleep disorder, as many doctors had said, it most likely had something to do with her disappearance in Edolas. Natsu had gotten so attached to her before her "death", that when her accident happened, Natsu's emotional and psychological state never properly handled the sudden disruption of losing her.

So when she returned back to Earthland, his mind reacted to her and re-attached itself to her once again, this time stronger than ever.

Which in short, meant that Natsu's mind was afraid of letting him sleep, believing that maybe Lisanna will disappear again if he can't feel her presence.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Natsu's disrupted from his thoughts, turning to see his wife walking towards him. She is in her lilac nightgown, her now shoulder-length white locks flowing freely, revealing areas of her supple pale skin usually hidden behind her clothes.

God, she's beautiful.

Natsu can't take his eyes off her until he hears her giggle, as she settles herself into their bed under the covers.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the sight," she teases, feeling satisfied when Natsu's cheeks turn a bright red and he turns into a stuttering, tsundere-like mess.

"I-I'm not!" Natsu exclaims, desperately trying to hide his blush by looking away. "Besides, I've seen _way_ more than that. You act like you and I've never had se-!"

This time it's Lisanna turn to blush, and she lightly slaps him on his shoulder before he can continue. "L-let's just go to sleep alright? We still have a lot of things to do tomorrow, and we still need to pick out a present for Cana's baby shower the day after that."

Natsu can't help but grin cheekily when she tries to hide her reaction. But he agrees with her, knowing that they have to prepare for yet another long day ahead of them.

They both then get comfortable in their bed, making sure that their lamp is turned off. Natsu instinctively wraps his arms around her midsection, and she gently lays her head near the crook of his shoulder, and Natsu can't help but smile when he smells his favorite scented shampoo on her, that strawberry one Mira had gotten her as a gift.

The only source of lights were the cracks escaping past their curtains, giving it a dim glow in their room. And they stay content in their position, being able to hear each other's breathing patterns and heartbeats.

Lisanna let out a yawn. "Goodnight Natsu..." She snuggled closer to him, eyelids finally shutting. In a few moments, Natsu hears with his inhuman hearing that her breaths grow soft and even, signaling to him that she had been welcomed in the realm of slumber.

Natsu didn't take his eyes off her until he began to feel his own eyelids wanting to shut close. Laying his head atop of hers, he immediately relaxed, loving the feel of her smaller, warm body pressing against his own. The tiniest of smiles escaped him.

"'Night Lis..."

* * *

 **Just a headcanon I made of Natsu. He can't seem to sleep without Lisanna anymore because of his fear of losing her again. So he (practically) needs her beside him in order to sleep. Which is both sweet and a little angsty.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following! ^^ Especially those who suggested prompts! I'll be sure to use some of them!**

 **Suggestions (requests, I suppose) for prompts are allowed. Just review and leave a prompt.**

 **Hope you guys all had a great week~! :D See you again next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Charm

**Charm**

* * *

 **Word Count: 631**

* * *

 **Just a good luck kiss was all he needed.**

This was it, the match that he had been eagerly waiting for since the beginning of the tournament. _Finally._

He was hungry for a good fight, having be forced to wait until the final matches before he and Gajeel could battle two on two against Sabertooth's annoying third generation Dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue.

He was practically shaking with excitement, wanting nothing more than to test out his strength against the cocky, younger mages. After having insulted his guild and everyone he cared about in it, there was hell to pay for the comments that came from the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, especially the Sting guy.

More so after the blonde haired mage indiscreetly began to check out his girlfriend, having given her a look that made Natsu want to tear his gaze away from his Lisanna and beat the blonde to a pulp.

Just the way Sting _looked_ at her, as if she were a piece of meat that was easy to reach...that _bastard_ —

"Oi, Natsu!"

The salmon-haired male blinked, his anger instantly vanishing as he took a look at his worried girlfriend in surprise, realizing that she had been waving her hand in front of his face for the past few minutes. He couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, cursing himself inwardly in humiliation.

Lisanna frowned, a hand on her hip as she intuitively placed a cool hand on his forehead, looking for any sign of sickness. His temperature was fine, no sign of fever.

"Are you alright? You're face is a little...red." She commented slowly. Natsu couldn't help but smile when he saw her inwardly bite the inside of her cheek, knowing she only did that when she was concerned about something. Her and her damn cute habits.

Natsu chuckled, gently taking her hand from his forehead. "It's alright Lis, I ain't sick." He sent her a reassuring toothy grin, reminding himself to compose his anger in public, as to not further worry his sapphire-eyed girlfriend.

Despite Lisanna wanting to press him more about it, she was cut off by the announced of Natsu and Gajeel's next match.

She couldn't help but relax when Natsu's face instantly brightened up, his eyes burning with exhilaration past her where the arena was. She rolled her eyes his determined, usual grin that appeared on his face, as he excitedly began to tell her about how much he had been waiting for this match. _Typical Natsu._

"Wait, Natsu." Natsu turned to look at his girlfriend just as he was about to take off, puzzled at the sound of her urgency.

"Yeah, Lis?" Natsu asked, slowly walking back to her. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Lisanna nodded in reassurance. "Everything is fine. I just...wanted to wish you luck. With this." The moment the words left her lips, Natsu instantly felt a familiar pressure on his lips.

Natsu immediately closed his eyes and reciprocated her actions, feeling a burst of elation as he grinned into the kiss. She never ceased to surprise him.

When they finally parted, both of their cheeks were a tint of pink. Lisanna laughed bashfully at her actions, but Natsu only thanked her with another, this time quicker, peck on the lips. "Thanks for the good luck." He teased, before heading off to the arena. "I'll make sure to win! Just watch me kick their asses!"

Lisanna could only watch him leave, satisfied with her actions, before turning the other direction and heading to wear Fairy Tail sat in the stands, ready to cheer on her flaming boyfriend.'

"Let's just hope you don't destroy the whole stadium before that."

* * *

 **Thank you all for for your reviews! I really appreciated them! ^^ Just some small fluff before Natsu's match with Gajeel in the GMG's.**

 **If you have any suggestions for prompts, don't hesitate to leave some in the review box below. Tell me what you think of these drabbles so far! :)**

 **As usual, see you next week. :) Ship NaLi always~! haha**

 **\- Casey10rok**


	5. Chapter 5: Doubt

**Doubt**

* * *

 **Word Count: 914**

* * *

 **She was hurt, he was hurt.**

He slowly walked towards their hut where she would surely be, hands at his sides as he looked at the ground, heart heavy and posture uneasy.

Guilt began to eat away at his heart from the events that happened merely hours ago, wanting nothing more than to re-unite himself with his girlfriend.

 _"They're always talking about me, Natsu. I'm not afraid, but I can't help but feel so...unwanted. I feel like everyone hates me_ — _"_

 _"That's not true, Lisanna! I'm sure they didn't mean it that way!"_

He had been so stupid and defensive, denying the idea that people in Magnolia, hell, in the _guild_ could hate Lisanna. He had ignored her concerns about it, simply angry at the thought she could think that such people like that were in the guild.

 _"You don't understand Natsu! They always do it when you're not there!"_

 _"Like hell Lisanna! Do you even know who you're talking about? These are our nakama, and you're making them sound like bastards!"_

 _"Are you serious, Natsu? You honestly don't believe me?"_

 _"...Honestly, I can't say I do."_

The hurt that had reflected in her eyes...god, the mere thought of him inflicting such pain on her was enough to want to hurt even himself. He should've been more attentive to her needs, more understanding to her problems—and he had done the exact opposite.

He was such a stupid idiot. Hell, at the moment he was an exact definition of a failure of a boyfriend.

He had just been so upset that Lisanna would think that her fellow guild members would hate her in such a way; would dare to even hurt her like that. He believed so much in Fairy Tail, everyone in there was practically his family. He was just so hard to believe that people would honestly inflict such pain in Lisanna.

 _His cheek was suddenly met with the harsh blow of a palm. Natsu couldn't look at her, completely stunned at her actions. Lisanna had just_ slapped _him._

 _Lisanna merely whimpered, holding a hand to her mouth. There were tears in her eyes. "I hate you." She whispered, before running off, leaving an astounded Natsu in her wake._

 _It later turned out to be true. There really were people who did dislike Lisanna—not because of who she was, rather, who she was a threat_ to _. There were some kind people in Fairy Tail that honestly believed he was better off with Lucy. **Just** because they believed he and Lucy were mean for each other._

 _He had wasted no time in angrily rebuking them, even threatening to personally kicking their asses out of the guild for making his mate feel so uncomfortable in her own home._

He arrived at the hut silently. He licked his dry lips, hesitant to even enter such a sacred place with such regret in his heart. But he had to. He had to do this for her. He needed to apologize and own up to his actions.

With a deep breath, Natsu slowly crawled in there. As expected, there was his girlfriend, watching him with sorrow and dismay. Natsu's heart broke at the sight, deciding it was best to stay a few feet away from her as he talked. He sat crisscrossed near her, suddenly feeling the tension in the room thicken.

He waited a while before speaking.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't believe it." He began, in an unusually quiet tone, Lisanna's ears perking up at his voice, "They're our nakama, Lisanna. It was like someone telling me that you were something you weren't. I couldn't stand the thought of someone thinking of any of my nakama in such a way that would defile who they really are..." Natsu sighed, scratching the back of head.

"But I realized you were right." He admitted, looking down at the ground in shame. "I found out who those people were, and I threatened to beat them up. And I _will_ go through with my threat. Because you're my everything, Lisanna. You shouldn't be treated like that from your own family...you shouldn't be treated like that from _me._ "

Everything suddenly went silent.

"I understand." Lisanna said finally, as she shuffled towards him slowly, still feeling a little disoriented from the events. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, tears glittering in the rays of the moonlight, as she said quietly, "I was so hurt when you didn't believe me. It was like saying you didn't trust me at all." By then her tears were cascading down her cheeks and landing on his neck. He froze. "Like it didn't _matter_ how I felt about them."

Lisanna was suddenly taken aback when Natsu suddenly turned around and pulled her into his arms. He held her close to him, laying his forehead on her shoulder as he whispered softly, _"I'm so sorry, Lisanna."_ From the way way his voice cracked at the end, she knew how deeply her words hit him.

The sapphire-eyed mage slowly closed her eyes, beginning to slowly relax in his familiar arms. She sniffled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, hoping that they could get through this bump in the road.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

 **As suggested by a reviewer. :) You know who you are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **It's a little longer than usual...but a drabble _is_ technically supposed to be less than 1k words. xD So here it is.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. ^^ Look forward to another update next week.**

 **\- Casey10rok**


	6. Chapter 6: Sickness

**Sickness**

* * *

 **Word Count: 718**

* * *

 **Nurse Lisanna was his medicine.**

"Well, at least your fever is stable." Lisanna commented, holding the thermometer in her hands. Beside her, an achy and sick Natsu lay on his bed, body covered in sheets and face covered in perspiration. He let out a few coughs, groaning in annoyance as another wave gave him an even bigger headache.

Lisanna could only sigh in guilt, watching her boyfriend struggled through the symptoms of his fever. She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, a soft reassuring smile on her face. "You'll get through this, Natsu. One fever won't kill you over hundreds of fights that you've gotten into."

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, trying to give her a reassuring smile that was immediately cut off by a coughing fit.

Lisanna flashed him a look of worry, but somewhat relaxed when he said, "If this fever was a person, I'd definently kick their ass."

Yup, leave it to Natsu to want to pick a fight with something that didn't have a physical, human-like form.

The white-haired woman proceeded to take the wet, cool cloth from his forehead, deciding to give him another clean one. When she returned, however, she almost cried out in surprise when she saw Natsu standing near the bed, having not only taken out his black wife beater and red shorts off, but was about to attempt to take off his _boxers_ as well.

"N-Natsu!" She rushed to his side despite the pink blush that settled on her cheeks. It wasn't that she hadn't seen him in all his glory by any means (after all, they were pretty active in that certain department), but just not having _expected_ it was enough to surprise her.

Especially when he should be _resting_ , not stripping all of his clothes like Gray.

Natsu looked up at her cry, lazily raising a brow at her. "Eh? What's wrong?" He let out a few breaths, his cheeks were pink from the uncomfortable heat that was going through him. Ironic, seeing as he usually enjoyed the feeling of heat and his element was fire.

"Don't take that off, Natsu." Lisanna chided, taking his hands off the helm of the fabric and guiding him to the bed. "You need to _sleep,_ not strip. Okay?"

Natsu groaned, scratching the back of his salmon-locks. "But Lisannaaaaaaaaa...it's too damn _hot_ in here."

Lisanna understood that it was the fever that was making him hot, not the room itself, so she simply said, "Alright, I'll lower the temperature of the room, alright? Please just go to sleep. The sooner you rest, the sooner you get better." _Even though it's the lowest temperature it can possibly go..._

Natsu looked at her from atop his bed. "You promise?" He suddenly asked, and Lisanna was surprised by the sincere tone of his question. Natsu's dark coals held a serious gaze to it, yet softened when she nodded. "Good, because...I hate feeling like crap."

Lisanna couldn't help but smile. "Trust me, you'll get better. Just rest, wake up, and you'll be better. I promise."

Natsu bought her answer, slowly settling back into the sheets, suddenly feeling as if the room was getting a little cold. He didn't say a word about it though, seeing as Lisanna had told him that resting equals feeling better, which equals getting to the guild the next day and starting another challenge against Gildarts.

When he was fast asleep in record time, Lisanna gently laid the wet cloth on his forehead, adjusting the sheets on his bed so that he didn't get too hot when he woke up.

And that's how her entire day went, taking care of her sick boyfriend as Mira covered her shift at the bar. Rushing back and forth, making sure he wasn't too hot or too warm, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand, making dinner for when he woke up.

Unbeknownst to her, a small smile appeared on Natsu's face during his slumber, as he dreamt about a certain sapphire-eyed mage taking care of him, not as his amazing girlfriend, but as his beautiful, and loving wife.

* * *

 **Thank you for all who've reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! It means a lot to me to know that you all like this~! :)**

 **Just some some NaLi fluff. Of course Lisanna is going to have take care of Natsu when he's sick, and I'd like to see the same happen when Lisanna's sick and Natsu takes care of her. ;)**

 **See you all next week! Please R &R!**

 **\- Casey10rok**


	7. Chapter 7: Babies

**Babies**

* * *

 **Word Count: 874**

* * *

 **The joy of caring for a small bundle of joy.**

"Come on, come on—just say 'Daddy'! Can you do that for me, Igneel?" A twenty-six year old Natsu Dragneel watched his son excitedly on his high chair, feeding the salmon-haired child some baby food that Lisanna had recently bought. It was one of the few times he wasn't on a job today with his team, and since Lisanna had been at home taking care of their son for almost three months now, he agreed to let her go back to work and see everyone at the guild while he had a chance to take care of Igneel. It was the least he could do for her.

It was nearing the end of the day now, and Natsu was having quite a difficult time in feeding his son his dinner. He was waiting for Lisanna to finally return home any minute now after she had called him and told him she would be heading back home with Mira a while ago, and he was more than happy at the prospect of seeing his beautiful wife again.

However, the onyx-eyed baby was only interested in splatting his food on his highchair, watching it go flying with obvious glee. He grinned a gummy, toothless grin at Natsu and flailed his cute chubby arms, gurgling at the sight of his father. Natsu, despite having some baby food all over his face, gave an amused laugh at his son.

"I guess you don't want to say it, huh? That's fine. Just don't you dare say 'Mama' first, though. I don't want to lose to Lisanna on that." Igneel only looked at Natsu in curiosity at his father's words, hearing the familiar sound of his mother's name, but enjoyed nonetheless as his father attempted to once more feed him, but to no avail.

Natsu smirked. "Oh, so you want to make this a challenge, huh?" He raised a scoop of baby food high above him, trying to act intimidating as Natsu proclaimed, "Well then, how about this attack— _Karyū no Supūn!"_ **[1]** With added 'cool' sound effects, Natsu made the spoon swoop down close Igneel's mouth in an attempt to make Igneel's feeding "fun", turning it left and right before landing in the baby's mouth, which Igneel happily accepted it.

Natsu gave an excited yell in success.

For the first time in almost half an hour, he had managed to make Igneel eat his nutritious much needed weird-smelling baby food. _Hell yes._

 _'I bet Gray's ass couldn't even make_ his _baby eat,'_ Natsu boasted, as the possible scenario playing in his head. Natsu snickered at the thought of a struggling Gray, before continuing to feed his son as said baby moved his chubby arms to gain back his father's attention.

Natsu's ears perked at the sound of the front door unlocking, letting out a grin when he heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Natsu, Igneel, I'm home!"

That voice was absolutely music to his ears.

Lisanna then wandered into the kitchen and let out a soft smile at the sight of her two most precious men having some bonding time, walking over to give a small kiss to Igneel's forehead, and then one to Natsu's lips. Natsu pulled up a chair for her, although Lisanna declined it, and he decided to use it instead.

The young woman cooed at her child, watching as Igneel's toothless smile immediately brightened when he saw his mother.

Igneel was what you would call an exact mini-Natsu, having more features of the Salamander himself than his wife. They both had the same eyes and hair and grin, and you could even say his destructive tendencies despite being so small; but Igneel had Lisanna's nose and her ears. A lady-killer already with how much attention he attracted everywhere and anywhere he went.

"Igneel missed you all day," Natsu commented, running a hand through his messy salmon locks. "He wouldn't stop fussing sometimes; and occasionally he looked around the room as if he was waiting for you to come for him."

"He did, huh?" Lisanna smiled widely, giving an eskimo kiss to her adorable child. "You missed mommy, didn't you? Well mommy missed you too." The babe and his mother giggled in unison. Natsu's heart soared at the sight, feeling the familiar feeling of content and belonging at the sight of his family together again.

After many years of being alone without his father, Igneel, there; Natsu had felt absolutely crestfallen. He believed he'd never be able to feel the familiar warmth he had when he was with Igneel; there was just _no way_ his life could ever "get better" without his father beside him, shielding him from all his loneliness and fears.

But on that fateful day, when he sat near the ocean outside of Magnolia, feeling so hopeless and _alone_ —

—the familiar color of that bright, red umbrella under the pouring rain became his symbol of hope.

But, of course, so was his future-wife: who had been holding it over his head in comfort.

* * *

 **[1] Supūn (スプーン) is japanese for spoon. Natsu basically tries to combine his signature attack with the word "spoon" in it. (Because we all know this idiot would try to integrate everyday, non-violent activities into something about fighting).**

 **I apologize for the late update, and although I am updating on a weekday, I'll be sure to update this weekend (because you all deserve an extra chapter for waiting so long for me). School has been hectic with finals, job interviews, other outside stuff, etc. But I am here to update regularly again.**

 **Thank you all who updated last chapter-I really appreciated it!**

 **As always, I will accept any prompts/ideas that you readers all have in mind for future chapters! Don't be afraid to review some of your thoughts! :) It makes me happy to know you care enough to review!**

 **And as promised, I will update this weekend too so please look forward to that! This prompt is a two-parter (I just love writing about Natsu and Lisanna having a family together) so I hope you're all looking forward to that! Thank you again!**


	8. Chapter 8: Babies (2)

**Babies**

* * *

 **Word Count: 880**

* * *

 **So continues the joy of parenting...**

"Go on Igneel! Beat them with your super strong _Karyū no Tekken!"_ Natsu proceeded to make dramatic explosions, holding out his child's arm upward in a similar fashion that he used whenever he made said attack. "Wahhh! You beat us, almighty strong Igneel! We give upppp!"

Igneel, having absolutely no clue what was happening but was seemingly enjoying his father's silly sound effects, gurgled at his father.

Natsu smiled at the small noise, looking down at his son's similar salmon-colored hair and begin to gently ruffle it a little. "You like that Igneel? Trust me, when you become a Fire Dragon Slayer, I'll teach you all the moves I know! That way you can beat the crap out of Gray's kid in seconds!"

Lisanna wandered into the living room, having caught wind of Natsu's words, and gave a deep frown at the idea, "Oi, Natsu, I don't want you to encourage violence when he's this young, alright? He's still just a baby, and I don't want him getting hurt."

Natsu grinned sheepishly at his wife's scolding, but kept his toothy grin all the same. "Alright, alright Lis. I'll tone down the violence a little." Natsu held Igneel up high towards Lisanna. "But you gotta admit, he's going to be one strong mage. Heck, maybe even stronger than _me!_ "

Lisanna couldn't help but smile at how well Natsu was taking this parental role. Having not had a father figure for more than half of his life, Natsu had at first been afraid of the idea of being a father—not because he didn't want to be, but because he didn't know exactly how to be a good one.

He knew that Igneel was a good father, there was no doubt about that; but what if a horrific accident happened during a mission, and Natsu was forced to leave his son for however many years Igneel had left him?

He knew by first-hand experience what it felt like to unexpectedly lose a parent, and he didn't want his child to go through that emotionally agonizing experience like he had to at such a young age. It was something he didn't want to wish upon anyone, and especially not to his young offspring.

But Lisanna, with her soft sapphire-orbs and understanding squeeze on his hand, managed to help him settle his concerns with all the care in the world. She managed to help him realize that things were going to be different this time: because their son would have a _mother_ to support him, to stand beside his father.

 _"If things...come to that," Lisanna had told him quietly, lying on his shoulder as she squeezed his hand gently, "I promise I'll take care of our child, so he won't be alone...but I'll make sure you stay alive, Natsu. I'm not going to lose you that easily."_

 _Natsu relaxed at her words, grateful for her promise. He squeezed her hand back. "Yeah. I'll make sure to always come back home. I promise."_

"...Lisanna? Oi, are you okay?" Lisanna shook her head, snapping herself from her leading thoughts. Natsu looked at her curiously. It was rare that Lisanna was ever daydreaming, especially when their son was wailing softly in his arms, hungry for his mother's milk.

"Ah, I'm okay." Lisanna laughed sheepishly, waving off his concern as she swooped down to lift up her son from her husband's arms and sat beside him. She proceeded to feed her son, gently laying her head on his shoulder. Natsu instinctively wrapped an arm around her, watching his son with pride as he latched onto his mother and suckled.

They sat in total, peaceful silence, with nothing but the lamp in the far corner of their living room lighting up the room.

"Thank you."

Lisanna raised a brow at her husband. "For what?"

"For this...for becoming my first friend, and then my best friend. For marrying me. For becoming my mate. For giving me love, and a home; something to come back to..." Lisanna's eyes widened at his words. Natsu was by no means a type of person who would make a speech quite like this unless he truly meant it from the heart; but even then this was just one of the rare times Natsu would ever go sappy at her.

However, it was truly one of the sides of Natsu that she had fallen in love with.

Natsu smiled at her, his unchanging, familiar toothy grin that she had remembered since they were children. He slowly leaned into her ear, adoration in his voice as whispered to her, "And thank you...for giving me Igneel."

Lisanna blushed at his tone, suddenly fidgeting under his loving gaze. Natsu laughed at the sight, earning a smack on the shoulder from his lovely, flustered wife.

"That's mean Natsu. I should be making you blush, not the other way around." Natsu could only grin cheekily at her cute pout.

"Yeah, yeah, save your frustrations from when we're alone in bed..."

 _"N-natsu!"_

"I'm kidding... _not_."

* * *

 _ **And no one saw Natsu after that last comment ever again...**_

 **Eh, I admit this is a little cheesy, but...*shrugs* oh well. But thank you for all those who've reviewed/favorited/followed. It means a lot to me that you did~!**

 **Here's a little continuation to the last chapter. I know Natsu isn't always that way, but when he wants to, he can be _quite_ the romantic. ;)**

 **Or maybe it's cause he made a bet with Gray on that...who knows.**

 **As always, suggestions/prompts for future chapters are always welcome! ^^ Just submit your ideas on the box below. I'd love to hear them!**


	9. Chapter 9: Family

**Family**

* * *

 **Word Count: 727**

* * *

 **Their family bond would never break.**

Splashing her legs lightly in the water, a young soon-to-be mother held a hand over her enlarged stomach as she supported her weight with her other hand. The water was cool at the moment, with the sun slowly falling into a beautiful mix of shades of orange, yellow, and light pink. There wasn't much wind in the forest she was in, but she still felt a small chill run down her skin from dipping her legs into the lake.

Ah, summer evenings always her favorite times of day.

Her ocean blue eyes softened at the sight of her husband and 'son' talking happily with each other as they both waited for fish to nip on the bait on the fishing polls that they were holding on to. The three of them had all arrived at this sacred lake of theirs a few hours ago, and had spent the whole day chatting continuously, subject after subject, and ate lunch before going to their favorite bonding sport: fishing.

She was glad that after so many weeks of not being able to hang out together as a family, with Natsu going on multiple jobs with Team Natsu, Happy spending more time with Carla (a few years back, they had finally become a couple!), and Lisanna battling the hormones and aches of pregnancy as well as the joys of it along with Natsu, the three hadn't had any time to spend some quality time.

But today had been a fun day, and Lisanna couldn't have wished for a better day to spend her afternoon.

Feeling a familiar thumping sensation in her abdomen, Lisanna gave a small gasp, but soon softly smiled after realizing what it exactly was, and patted her stomach affectionately, "Hey there, Igneel. Finally wanting to be active now, huh?"

She was responded a few moments later with another kick to her abdomen, and this time, she couldn't help but wince slightly at the intensity of the kick she was given, but still continued to smile at the little creation living inside of her. She honestly expected her child to be this; after all, this was also _Natsu's_ child she was carrying. The child inside of her was bound to be acting up at some point.

"We caught one! Hell yeah! Quick—grab the net!"

"Aye sir!"

"Oi, Lisanna! Look!" Said woman turned to see her husband dangling an inhumanly large fish with his fishing pole, and smile immediately reached her face when she saw the familiar look of pride not just on his face, but on Happy's face as well, with the duo hugging each other merrily.

As they finally caught the fish, and later proceeded to cook it (leaving a large, raw chunk of it to Happy), Lisanna felt content at the scene in front of her.

She had heard from her siblings and others at the guild about how her supposed death had affected the two; and it absolutely broke her heart to hear about how broken Natsu was for a large amount of time, unable to do everyday things without breaking down when they constantly reminded him of her; and especially Happy, her poor son, who hadn't had a clue about how to cope with the loss of someone who he had believed completed their family, his "mother" that always made things better with her smile and comforting words.

She didn't want to imagine the look on Happy's young, innocent face when they had to explain to him that she wasn't coming back home to them.

It was truly amazing to see the unbreakable friendship between the two males in front of her; one whom she's seen as a child and the other as a newborn. They had stuck together through thick and thin, and Lisanna couldn't help but feel a sense of serenity that even if she had been missing for two years of their lives, at least they had each other to cope with her loss; together.

As an unbreakable family.

Lisanna didn't even notice the tears of happiness fall from her face until was too late (though she later blamed it on her hormones).

"EH? MAMA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG, LISANNA? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IS IT THE BABY?!"

* * *

 **This was a little rushed at the end, so I apologize for that. ^^' This is for a guest who suggested this prompt a loooooong time ago.**

 **I also apologize for being a day late, but I had other outside stuff that was important to attend to first. But I wanted to make sure that I updated the moment I could, so...here it is.**

 **As always, thank you so much for those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story! :) Suggestions are always welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10: Zephyr

**Zephyr**

* * *

 **Word Count: 847**

* * *

 **Any mage that has ever said "I love you" eventually has to say "goodbye".**

"I love you."

It was a mere whisper, a small breath he had managed to exhale, but it was all he could settle for now. She shifted beside him, eyes hazy and body jerking weakly; she lets out a puff of breath in what should've been a dry chuckle.

"I didn't," she managed weakly, her voice hoarse and quiet to the point that Natsu was eternally grateful that he had his extraordinary hearing, because if not, he knew for sure he wouldn't have been able to hear the mellifluous voice of his sapphire-eyed companion once more. Probably for what seemed to be for the last time. "I didn't think you'd ever say that to me again..."

He somehow manages to open his eyes, gently fluttering despite the cold wind practically burning at his face. He tried, but even with his determination and will and _goddamnit why now_ —he couldn't see her through his peripheral vision. And he wished, not for the first time, he could've been able to see her pretty pale, angelic face; but to take in the beauty that was Lisanna Strauss just one last time.

 _"You're not the man I fell in love with."_

 _There is silence for a moment._

 _Lisanna can only stare at the man that used to be her childhood best friend, eyeing his demonic appearance. Everything about the person in front of her compared to the Natsu she knew was just_ so _different. He wouldn't have ever looked at her the way he is now; he wouldn't be terrorizing all of Fiore like he's been doing for the past few months._

 _But there was no doubt on one thing: even if they had the same appearance, standing in front of her was no longer Natsu Dragneel. He was END now, and no matter how much she screamed and cried for him to come back, her pleas would only fall on deaf ears._

 _She fights the urge to flinch when he talks first; it's torture enough that he has the same voice as her Natsu._

 _"I don't know who you are," END admits, staring straight at her with a frown. "You and that...that_ stupid _guild, Fairy Tail or whatever it's called...they all call me 'Natsu' and I don't get it. I'm not whoever you think I am. Whoever this 'Natsu' is_ — _he's **dead** as far as I know."_

Natsu tries to erase the image of Lisanna's expression when she heard those words come from his mouth. It sickens him to think...that was actually _him_...

"I'm sorry," Natsu says, as tears gathered in his eyes. He let out another long, shallow breath, and finds out he hates the feeling of those godawful salty droplets falling from his cheek. They blur his vision, and sting his eyes, but he doesn't have the energy to blink them away. "I'm so sorry, Lisanna..."

She knows he's not apologizing just because they're here in the woods, laying together in their final moments.

Natsu tenses for a moment when he hears faint rustling, and his mind instinctively screams at him to be ready for whatever was coming. Even if he had finally killed Zeref, that wouldn't mean that this war was over. The rest of the army would be coming. Coming for him. Coming for the guild.

But he can feel some movement close to him, and he relaxes when it's familiar; she's just coming closer. Not by much, but enough. He let's out a sigh when he can feel her presence, the familiar sensation of her a warmth—a source of heat even he hadn't ever felt anywhere else—and he revels in it. Because _this_ is what he missed the most for all those months he acted as END. He feels her fingers brush against his and somehow, he finds some energy unknown to him, he clutches at it.

With whatever ounce of strength he has left, he squeezes her hand. And he feels her react when she gives him a gentle squeeze in return.

"They'll be fine." It doesn't take long for him to realize who she's referring to. Their friends. Their family. _Fairy Tail._ "They're strong..."

He knows she's right. And his worry for them suddenly...disappears. He realizes Lisanna has always had that effect on him.

"I'll see you there, then?"

He managed his usual toothy grin, "Yeah..."

And then she is gone without a word. Natsu knows when he feels the way her hand slowly turns cold, and he stays there, holding onto her small, frail hand.

He blinks, and and tears fall down like blood from a wound.

But, he thinks, as he closes his eyes for the final time—

— _he'd rather die as Natsu Dragneel and remember her than live as END and forget her existence._

* * *

 **Well, I'm a little late than usual, so I apologize for that. If you guys didn't get it, I'll explain it quickly:**

 **Natsu's been living as END months prior to this scene, pretty much being a destructive demon who works under Zeref. Natsu lost his memories when he turned into END, so he didn't remember who anybody in Fairy Tail, including who Lisanna, was, so he attacks the guild and pretty much terrorizes them all.**

 **Lisanna's confronted Natsu only once during his time as END, which is pretty much explained in the small flashback.**

 **After some events, Natsu (who thinks he's END) finally remembers who he really is, and realizes that he'd been a part of Fairy Tail as Natsu Dragneel. You can make up whatever happens later, but both Natsu and Lisanna get fatally wounded and are slowly dying in the woods. The rest of Fairy Tail is unaware that this is happening (imagine their reaction...).**

 **So Natsu and Lisanna just spend their last moments together in some angsty romance. ;u; As you can tell, I really like angst...**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for all who reviewed/favorited/followed this story!**

 **If you have suggestions for prompts, I'll be happy to hear them. ^^ Thank you. See you all next week.**


	11. Chapter 11: Velvet

**Velvet**

* * *

 **Word Count: 398**

* * *

 **For a moment, his hatred of the velvet material vanishes.**

"Why do I have to wear this?" Natsu huffed. Dressed in a dark pinstriped suit and black dress shoes, and for this day (and this day only, he adds) his usually unruly, spiky salmon locks are somewhat more tamed and clean. He's standing outside of the groom's room, completely bored and exasperated that this whole event is taking much longer than planned.

"Because we need to dress right for the occasion, Natsu." Sporting a beautiful sapphire dress, a color that had been suggested by the bride to match the other bridesmaids, Lisanna looked absolutely beautiful in the eyes of many, more so in the eyes of a certain Dragon Slayer. The soft fabric graced her feminine body and the white lacing at the top sat across her breast.

"I don't see why I gotta wear _this_ thing!" He grumbled, loosening the tie around his neck. This strip of material was truly the bane of his existent; if there were a list of "What-Shouldn't-Have-Been-Invented" involving any invention ever made in Fiore, this stupid contraption would _definently_ be at the top of the list.

Lisanna sighed, feeling empathetic for her male partner.

"Alright, you can take it off after the ceremony." She finally compromised, stifling a few giggles when Natsu shot her a look. He didn't seem to like that answer much, but even he had to admit, it was better than keeping it on all day.

"Aside from that, today is Gray's wedding," Lisanna continues, and Natsu snorts, finding it impossible that someone actually found the ice princess actually _charming,_ though Lisanna ignores it, "and you're his best man. He wore a tie to our wedding too."

A small pause.

"Besides, I think you look quite handsome with it…" She added nonchalantly, before taking the velvet piece in her hand and straightening it.

The effect is immediate. Natsu's ears perk at her words. "Really?" He asked, almost calming down for a moment.

"You do, Natsu. But I'm sure handsome is more of an... _understatement._ " Lisanna whispered seductively while she rubbed circles on his chest, and smiled when she felt her husband stiffen for a moment before she turned away and strided towards the direction of the bride's room, with Natsu right on her heels.

* * *

 **Part one of the double update. ^^ Please tell me what you think! I apologize for not updating last week, but here's two chapters to compensate.**


	12. Chapter 12: Haze

**Haze**

* * *

 **Word Count: 510**

* * *

It'd been awhile since they were paired up together for a battle; but that didn't mean that they weren't able to easily sync with each other's movements.

It's the more minor members of Tartaros against them, and while the others (which consisted of their fellow Fairy Tail members) are heading over to aid them; Natsu and Lisanna had to fight together in order to meet up with them.

This of course, isn't a huge deal for him than it is for her...or maybe it's because he practically _lives_ to fight.

Either way, he's having the time of his life.

Natsu lands a solid punch, sending the enemy straight into a fray of others, completely knocking them all far away. He wastes no time in landing more attacks, breathing hard as he feels the slightest bit of fatigue. But this is more fun than anything else, and Natsu is too energized to take a break, a triumph smirk present on his face.

Lisanna slashes away at her nearest enemies, sometimes even making large-scale attacks that completely knock out anyone surrounding her within a certain radius.

In the haze of everything, they still manage to come back to each other. With his back pressing against hers, he can listen to the sound of her heavy breaths, and knows that she's going to slow down soon.

"Do you want me to take them from here?" Natsu asks, fire igniting in his fists. He takes a glance at his snow-haired partner, and watches as she shakes her head, wiping away the small drops of sweat that rolls from her forehead. She's just as tired, if not even more exhausted, as he is; but somehow, she's still steady on her feet, ready to continue fighting.

The sight, of course, is something he truly admires from his girlfriend.

"And leave them to you?" She counters, managing a small smile. Natsu chuckles, expecting nothing less from her. Yeah, she's definently a fighter, just like her sister. But even Natsu knows that Lisanna has her limits. And even if she won't admit in, for whatever her reasons are (he doesn't find it appropriate to ask her now, not when they're surrounded by their enemy), Natsu internally readies himself to defend her if she's in immediate danger. "No thanks, Natsu. I think I'll pass."

Natsu shrugs, though he can't contain the familiar toothy grin that emerges. "Suit yourself, Lis." The only response he gets is the sight of her tongue sticking out in a playful manner.

Their time is cut short again. Another wave of enemies come charging at them, completely surrounding them; they eye each other at the corner of their eyes and wish each other good luck, and charge into the fry.

" _Karyū no Tekken!"_

 _"Animal Soul: Usagi!"_

And then they're fighting together again, back-to-back, and as if sync, continue protect each other. For the sake of each other, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Part two of the double update is here! I apologize for the wait, but I have updated!**

 **Unfortunately I won't update for about a month or so, do to the fact that I'm going on vacation, but thank you for all those who've reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I really appreciate the support. :)**

 **As always, have a great weekend.**


End file.
